


Level of Control

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Degradation, Diapers, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omorashi, Watersports, but not infantilization!!! don't clown on this fic i swear, handjobs, j if you're reading this I am Sorry, look i don't know either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Elias’s ideas to increase productivity were a bit questionable at times, but this had to be the strangest so far.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

“Martin,” Jon said primly, snapping him out of his reverie with the smack of a thick folder dropping onto his desk. “I need these taken care of by Tuesday.”

Martin grunted his assent and began flipping through it immediately. He paused when Jon didn’t leave right away, his gaze pinned to the redhead’s hip. 

“You, uh.” Jon swallowed thickly, the words stilted in his throat. “You have a little.. um, I can see your...”

Martin whipped his head down to see where his diaper was poking out from under his pants. He squealed, face flushing bright red, and furiously tucked it back in. He mumbled an apology, and Jon responded in kind before turning and walking away. 

He wasn’t sure why he was so humiliated. It wasn’t like Jon didn’t already know. It wasn’t as though Jon didn’t have one on himself, or anyone else, for that matter. Elias’s ideas to increase productivity were a bit questionable at times, but this had to be the strangest so far. 

Tim never quite seemed to mind, always strutting around the Institute as though he were completely unaware of the crinkling sounds - and he very well have been, god knows his hearing’s gone since the Prentiss attack - but Melanie seemed the most bothered by it all, stamping to her desk every morning and slamming herself down with everything she’d need for the day. Breakfast in hand, lunch at the ready, all the liquid she intended on drinking that day (it was never very much anymore) surrounding her. 

Apparently she could stomach the discomfort of sitting in whatever she had let out that day. Martin, however, could not, and had to face the equally horrifying prospect of informing Elias that he needed a new diaper at least once a day. Luckily he was a little too busy to change anyone himself, so Martin was spared the embarrassment of being exposed to his boss in such a way, only having to endure the smug look on his face as he presented him with a clean one. 

If he didn’t know any better, he’d say Elias was getting off to the idea.

He certainly smirked as he looked up from his desk, opening the drawer that contained those hated things. “Ah, Martin, right on time.”

Martin froze and turned pink all at once. “What—“

Elias chuckled, resting a folded-up diaper with a purple border across the top on his desk. “I’ve begun to learn your bathroom habits, silly. Your morning teas hit you at about 11:30, don’t they?” His eyes flickered up to Martin’s, who glared at the wall deliberately.

“I’m not here for a fresh nappy.”

Something in Elias’s expression changed. “No? Then am I to assume you’re still dry?”

“That isn’t— shut up!” he snapped, clenching his fists. “I’m here to tell you that I’m not doing this anymore.”

“Well, that’s peculiar,” Elias said as he leaned back in his chair, unaffected. “Because as I recall, I’ve closed all of the staff bathrooms, and I’m certainly not giving you access to mine.” 

Martin’s protest died in his throat; he didn’t know what he expected to happen when he made it this far, but now that he was here, he had no idea what to say. “Unless, I suppose, you intend to simply hold it all day,” Elias suggested, a challenge burning behind his eyes.

He lifted his chin and stared down in defiance. “You know what? I will!” he shouted, reaching forward to slap the diaper that Elias had gotten out to the floor. He didn’t even flinch. “You can take your stupid nappies and shove them up your ass!” He stomped out of the room, going to the one designated for the archival staff to change themselves. 

Shoving his pants down to his ankles, he undid the tapes on the diaper and pulled it down and out from between his legs, hurling it into the trash can with a grunt. He grabbed a few baby wipes to clean himself and tossed those in as well, finally pulling his slacks back up over his naked ass with a shiver. The rest of the day should be manageable; he’d already gone once and didn’t usually drink as much in the afternoon. Tomorrow, he’d think of how he was going to handle this, but for now, he adjusted his crotch and went back to work. 

The next day, when Martin walked in with pants noticeably loose and the absence of a gentle puff of air when he sat down, Tim and Sasha squinted at him. 

“Uh,” Sasha started. “How did you.. make it past Elias without a..?”

Melanie perked up and rushed over, the fastest he’d ever seen her move while padded. “Did he open the bathrooms back up?!” she demanded, slamming her hands on Martin’s desk.

He laughed nervously. “No, no, I’ve just, um. Decided that I don’t feel like doing this anymore.”

There was a long, incredulous silence. “So. What,” Tim said at last. “You’re just going to.. hold your pee for nine hours?”

“That’s the plan.”

But hours passed and work occupied Martin’s mind alone, periodically getting up only to make cups of tea and distribute them amongst the staff. An hour became two, then three, and he had a huge mug of tea, then a second, and didn’t realize his grievous error until he was staring at the bottom of the third. His stomach dropped. His bladder was rapidly filling.

Furiously, he went around collecting used dishes and washing them, hoping that the mindless work would keep him from thinking about his growing desperation, but the sink and the water had him squirming. He returned to his desk before the chore was even done. 

Belatedly, it occurred to him, legs bouncing in what could damn near be considered a light jog, that he could go to Elias, admit defeat, and be put back in a diaper. But it was the principle of the thing. Elias had no right to do this to him, and he didn’t want to prove him right by asking for one of those wretched things.

So he held it.

_It’s only 12:30,_ he thought. _If I get out of here right at five, I can just piss in an alleyway, and tomorrow I won’t drink so damn much._

But every minute was sixty agonizing seconds of torture, his bladder clenching in pain and throbbing against his will. He could barely concentrate on work, knees pushed together, one hand shoved roughly between his legs and the other one clutching limply at his stomach.

He lasted until 1:00 before he dragged himself to Elias’s office. 

Elias looked up from his papers, his face all business, before he took in the state of Martin and grinned. “And here you come, crawling for mercy.”

Martin had half a mind to open his window and piss right into the street, onlookers be damned, but he knew he’d never make it that far. “Fine. You were right,” he said through clenched teeth. “I can’t hold it.”

Elias harrumphed and turned his gaze back down to the statement in his hand. “Pity.”

Another wave of pain wracked him and his legs wobbled. His heart thudded as he processed the simple word. “..what?”

“Oh, sorry. I said ‘pity.’”

“I— Elias, come on, I’m telling you that you were right,” he said with mounting horror. “You can.. you can put me in a diaper, okay?”

He made a small noise and didn’t look up.

“What, do you want me to beg?”

“No, Martin, I want to make an example of you,” Elias snarled so suddenly that Martin almost lost focus. “I’m not going to give you a nappy. You know why? Because you’re disobedient.” He stood up abruptly from his desk and marched right in front of Martin. “You wouldn’t listen to me the first time, and now you’re suffering the consequences.”

Martin swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut, blinking back tears as a tiny leak shot through his boxers. “Please don’t do this,” he whispered. 

He jumped as Elias’s hand brushed over his stomach and two fingers jabbed into him, as though guided directly into the overwhelming center of his bladder, and all hell broke loose. He let out a choked sob, fists clenched, and felt the warmth spreading down his pants before he could even process the relief. Heat rushed to his face as Elias laughed, shoving his thighs together in futility. The piss dribbled onto the floor around him, soaking his socks and covering his shoes. He let out a shaky sigh once the last of it left him, two pats on his shoulder in mock reassurance pulling him from the sensation.

“So,” Elias said in a chipper tone, returning to the backside of his desk to retrieve his supplies. “Are you ready to go back into nappies now?”

Martin could only whimper as he pulled his legs apart, his slacks clinging to his legs. “..yes.” He dared to shoot a glare in Elias’s direction. “You know, I was ready to go back when I walked in here—“

“Well, of course, but I had to prove it to you first.”

“Prove _what?”_

“That you’re just a dumb little slut who can’t control his bladder.” 

Martin truly froze at that, finding it difficult now to even draw in a breath. Elias returned, nonplussed, with a towel and wipes in one hand and an undisguised diaper in the other. “Look at you,” he chastised, shaking his head. “Covered in your own piss and still hard.”

Surely this much blood rushing to Martin’s cheeks at once should have prevented him from being able to have a boner, but he looked down and there it was. Belatedly, he covered it with a hand, unable to look anywhere but the floor. “Christ, I—I’m sorry—“

“No need to apologize,” Elias interrupted smoothly. “I said I would take care of you, didn’t I?” He rolled up his sleeves and before Martin could protest, leaned in to unzip his trousers and peel them away from his legs. “You poor messy thing,” he purred, pulling down his boxers in spite of his protests. 

Elias patiently stripped him naked from the waist down, putting his ruined clothes in a trash bag and laying him bare on a towel. He pulled out a wipe and leaned in, barely looking up when Martin grabbed his wrist. “I-I could do it..”

“Nonsense,” Elias said firmly. “You can’t even control yourself enough not to wet yourself.”

While Martin reeled and stammered, Elias began wiping off his thighs, clinically making sure to get every crevice between his legs, and finally coming to his still-hard cock. “Must be thorough, now,” he mused to himself. “Can’t have any mess staying on you for the rest of the day.”

He took a clean wipe in the palm of his hand and wrapped his hand around Martin’s manhood, rubbing it up and down. “I-is this really necessary..?” he stammered, gulping down air to keep himself from moaning.

“Of course. I did say I would take care of you.”

He met Martin’s gaze as he discarded the wipe and continued jerking him off. “You liked that, didn’t you?” he asked with a wolfish grin, leaning in to flick his tongue over Martin’s head. “Admit it, you loved wetting yourself in front of me.”

Martin’s hands scrabbled against the floor looking desperately for something to grab. He whimpered as Elias spread his precum across the rest of him, jerking harder now, faster. “Such a messy slut,” he murmured. “Whatever would you have done if it wasn’t for me?”

“I would’ve been in the bathroom, for starters,” Martin grumbled in spite of himself. He gasped as a hand met the side of his leg, hard, and peered over his stomach to see Elias glaring at him.

“Behave.” 

That was all it took to shut Martin up. 

He bit his lip as Elias sucked his head into his mouth, long and hard. Slowly, he dared to tuck a hand into his perfect hair, pressing softly when Elias returned with an assenting grunt. 

He brought his hand up to jerk the base of Martin’s cock, meeting his eyes as he licked the very tip of him. There was something so powerful in his gaze. Martin felt completely helpless to look away. Elias finally broke the tension to watch a bead of precum drip down Martin’s head. He chuckled, with a smirk that could almost be described as proud. “Going to come soon, are we?” 

Martin whimpered, not even able to get a response in before Elias started jerking him faster, his other hand a vice grip on his thigh.

“Go on, then,” Elias said just above a whisper. “Come all over yourself.”

With a broken cry, Martin did as he was told, whining out pleas. Elias continued to work his cock, watching the soft white spurts spreading across his skin as he emptied onto himself. He petted Martin’s thigh now, playing gently with the curly hair there. Finally, he knew Martin was finished when his entire body relaxed, weight fully pressed against the floor. 

His stomach heaved as he panted hard, dripping with sweat. “Look at you. Messy thing,” Elias cooed, standing over him. “You truly must need me to take care of you, I suppose. Twice in one day now you’ve made a mess of my office.”

Martin’s head was swimming, but those words broke through the fog. His heart staggered. “..what, am I in trouble?” he forced himself to mumble, half-joking. 

“Of course not,” Elias said with a grin, returning with a towel to wipe Martin’s cum off of his stomach. “It’s not your fault you’re such a helpless slut.”

Martin harrumphed but allowed himself to be cleaned. He didn’t notice Elias’s loving eyes scraping over the expanse of his body as he gently scrubbed the mess away. After a long moment, he sighed, tossing the dirtied towel into the bag with Martin’s clothes. “Christ,” he groaned. “What am I going to wear now?”

Elias went quickly to his desk and pulled out a diaper, seeming much thicker than the others had been, and presented it to Martin with a smile.

“I mean over the nappy.”

He looked down at it in puzzlement. “I hadn’t quite thought of that.”

Martin balked.

Elias laughed, approaching with the diaper still in hand. “I kid. I’ll have your clothes sent to be discreetly cleaned and returned to you before the day’s end, and in the meantime, I’ll fetch your laptop. Does that sound fair?” 

Mouth agape, Martin struggled for words, but could not think of a protest that was more sensical than Elias’s solution, so he shut it and simply nodded.

“There’s a good lad,” Elias said. He set the diaper at Martin’s side and waited until he was out of the light to open the door. “I’ll leave that with you and be back in just a moment.”

Martin certainly griped to himself plenty as he worked the diaper between his legs and taped it tightly shut, but Elias brought him his equipment, then a blanket and a cup of tea, so he couldn’t complain. There were much less comfortable ways to be doing work, he supposed, than on a couch all snuggled up to himself. He barely even noticed when he pissed again.

As promised, Elias returned around 4:30 with Martin’s clothes clean, dry, and warm. He struggled to work his boxers over the thick diaper, knowing it was pointless but not having any good place to hide them, before slipping into his pants with a sigh. 

“Better?”

Martin nodded.

“Why don’t you go home early?” Elias suggested, caressing the side of Martin’s face gently. “You’ve had a long day. You could use some rest.”

Stunned, Martin couldn’t even bring himself to pull away. Elias patted his cheek softly and sat back down, gesturing to the door. “Go on. I’ll cover for you.”

When Martin arrived at his flat, his face was burning red from the horrible crinkling and squeaking. The diaper Elias had given him was enormous and terribly loud, and the bastard had definitely known it would be, too. He unzipped his trousers with an angry grunt, but stopped halfway to pulling off one of the pieces of tape. It would just be a waste of plastic to throw this away now, right? Not when it’s been just barely used. 

He redid his fly and set down his things. A few more hours couldn’t hurt, and, well, it’s not like Elias would ever know.


	2. Chapter 2

On Saturday morning, Martin woke up in a puddle.

He bolted stark upright, the warmth around his thighs and ass unmistakable, but he still stared down in disbelief. His weekend, the one time he could enjoy the luxury of actually using a bathroom, was started off by wetting the bed. 

He stripped out of his pajamas, throwing them in a hurried pile with the ruined sheets and duvet. It could be worse, he supposed. He did live alone. He did have a washer and dryer, so he didn’t have to carry his piss-stained things to the laundromat. He wasn’t going to be late for work. 

But that didn’t mean he loved the prospect of doing a load of laundry and getting in the shower to scrub down his lower half before he’d even had his coffee.

 _These things happen sometimes,_ he told himself. _Even to younger people. I work in a high-stress field and things have been weird recently, it’s.. only natural that my body does weird things in response._

As if the idea of early-onset incontinence wasn’t bad enough, he couldn’t get his encounter with Elias out of his head. Getting jacked off at work by a superior would have been strange enough on its own without that superior being incredibly out of his league. The memory of his soft, perfectly manicured hands running up and down his legs and rubbing over his manhood had been embarrassingly ever-present pretty much every day since the incident. 

Elias hadn’t acted differently the following day, so perhaps it was only the heat of the moment. Perhaps, Martin thought with a tiny pang of jealousy, he’d have done the same to any of the archive staff if they wet themself in front of him. 

These thoughts plagued him, but they didn’t keep him from going about his day, and by early afternoon he was able to quiet them down enough to relax, just a little. It surprised him how quickly he had to get up and run to the bathroom, considering it had been mere days since the thought had all but perished itself from his head, but other than that, the remainder of the day passed without event.

Except on Sunday, he wet the bed again. 

He went through the whole rigmarole of cleaning once more, exasperated and without answers. He didn’t touch his coffee and barely drank anything all day, devastated by the idea of pissing himself a third day in a row. A temporary solution, he knew, but one he would have to live with until he could figure out what was wrong with him. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about it at work. 

On Monday, he woke up blessedly dry, but couldn’t shake the knowledge that it was only because of his abnormally low liquid intake the day before. The embarrassment hung over him like a shade as he dragged himself to Elias’s office for his morning diaper.

To his surprise, Elias smiled when he walked in. “Ah, Martin!” he exclaimed, opening his desk drawer. “Right on schedule.” This one was plain, with only a stripe down the center to indicate when it had been used. He stared at it for a few moments, his breath slightly ragged.

“Is something the matter?” Elias’s voice snapped him from his reverie.

“No. Well, yes, I—” The words were tumbling from his mouth before he could stop them. “I-I, wet the bed, this weekend. Twice, actually.” His face burned and he looked sheepishly at his boss, who he had pissed himself in front of not seven days ago, but still his skin crawled at the admission. “It’s just.. been nagging at me.”

Elias hummed. “Have you considered that you’re just becoming accustomed to the diapers?”

“..what?”

“You’re not used to controlling your bladder anymore,” he mused. “So when you aren’t wearing one, you don’t remember that you need to get up and do that.” He smiled fondly, eyebrow slightly raised. “May I suggest that you start wearing diapers all the time?”

“I—” Martin turned bright red. “I-I’m not doing that!!”

“Up to you. Not as though it’s my bed.” He presented the nappy to Martin. “Although, I hope I’m not being too forward when I say that the image of you wetting yourself in the night is quite cute.” 

Martin balked. So it _wasn’t_ just a one-time thing after all.

Elias gestured to the door. “Go on, get changed. We both have work to do.”

Sasha glanced up at him as he passed her, ass thick and crinkling, and leaned across her desk to see him as he took a seat. “So, uh. I take it the other day didn’t go too well?”

_It went quite nicely, actually,_ Martin wanted to say, tamping down on the words. “I just drank too much in the morning,” he grumbled. “I went into his office and he made me admit that I need diapers, then he gave me one.” It wasn’t a _lie._

Sasha grimaced. “Oh, wow. What a sadist.” She shook her head, tutting to herself as Martin arranged his things. “Can’t believe he would make you say something like that. It’s not as though you _really_ can’t control when you have to wee.”

Martin stiffened, but only for a moment. “Hah, yeah..”

“But you have to admit it’s just a little convenient,” Tim interjected loudly, as had become his habit. It was so hard to tell when he was listening to a conversation these days and he didn’t catch the quieter comments anymore, so he had a tendency of making himself known whenever he felt the lull in conversation was, whether it truly existed or not. Sasha gave him a funny look and he shrugged. “What? It’s true! Don’t have to get up or anything.” 

“Tim, it’s disgusting,” she replied with a grimace. “You’re just sitting in your piss all day.” 

Martin raised an eyebrow at her. “You could always just go ask Elias for a clean one.”

“Ugh. You couldn’t pay me.”

“You three, back to work,” Jon snapped from the doorway of his office - Martin hadn’t even noticed him listening - before stamping back inside and slamming the door.

Tim grinned. “Although, I have to say, the idea of stuck-up Jon in a nappy is a bit hilarious.”

The thought of Jon wearing one of the thick nappies Elias had given him and nothing else but one of the sweater vests he liked to wear so much crossed Martin’s mind and he flushed slightly. “Hah.. yeah...”

* * *

“Good morning, Martin,” Elias said as Martin entered his office, sagging a bit between the legs. “Need a change?”

Martin swallowed and nodded. He wasn’t sure how exactly to talk to him anymore.

Elias presented a clean diaper to him and cocked his head at the fearful expression on his face. “Is something the matter?” he asked gently. “You don’t have to be afraid of me. I don’t bite, you know.” 

“It’s just still embarrassing,” Martin grumbled under his breath. 

Smiling warmly, Elias rested his free hand on Martin’s shoulder. “I assure you there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s not as though you’re the only one, after all, and I can’t expect a slut like you to just control his bladder all the time.”

Martin whimpered and allowed Elias to pull him forwards gently, resting his face in the crook of Elias’s neck. He pet Martin’s back reassuringly, rubbing in circles between his shoulder blades and grinning as he melted into the touch. “You seem stressed,” he purred into Martin’s ear. “You think far too much. Wouldn’t it be nice if going to the bathroom was just one less thing you had to worry about?”

To his disbelief, Martin found himself nodding.

“That’s what I thought,” Elias cooed. “I’ll send you home with a box of the good ones. You won’t have to concern yourself with it ever again.”

“A-aren’t they expensive..?”

He turned beet red as Elias planted a tender kiss on the top of his head. “Only the best for my Martin.”

On Tuesday morning, Martin woke up in a bed that was warm and dry, and a diaper that was thick and heavy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey I know it's been ages since I updated I have depression but this one's for Avatar_of_the_Lonely i care you <3

Jon didn’t usually even look up when Martin brought his cup of tea. If he was in a generous mood, he would thank him, but he usually just grunted in acknowledgment or said nothing at all. If the door was closed, Martin would stand outside and listen, only going in if he heard several seconds of silence. 

It was completely unlike him to record a statement with the door open, but he made eye contact with Martin and beckoned him inside without breaking his voice at all. As quietly as possible, Martin set the cup of tea down and slid the manila folder in his other hand in front of Jon, who nodded. 

“Statement ends,” he drawled, flipping it open. “I’ve had Martin do some research, and it would seem that Ms. Mayweather was actually seen on at least three occasions after her supposed disappearance. Of course, eyewitness accounts are not always fully reliable, but the multitude of sightings leads me to believe that there is some amount of truth to the report. However, her last known place of residence has been abandoned for years, and her former employer only has as much information as the police report can offer. She is, for all intents and purposes, missing, and nothing more. End recording.”

He let out a long sigh and laid back in his chair. “Thank you, Martin. I hadn’t remembered to grab that before beginning the recording.”

Martin grinned. Praise from Jon was a rare treat. “Yeah, I saw you’d left it on Sasha’s desk and I thought—“

Jon’s face went pale as a soft, but unmistakable whooshing sound filled the now-silent room. 

Martin had already stopped speaking. He couldn’t just start again and act like he hadn’t heard it. But it wasn’t stopping, either, and his cheeks flushed at the thought. Jon either didn’t stop, or couldn’t. 

He finally made eye contact with Martin, eyes helpless, mouth agape, as his bladder emptied itself. The room buzzed with their stunned half-spoken words. “I,” Jon finally muttered.

“I am,” Martin breathed, head fuzzy, “so, so sorry.”

Jon was still left speechless and Martin, desperate to fill the silence, couldn’t seem to shut his mouth. “I-I know it’s weird having these on all the time, I’ve caught myself doing it without even realizing so many times, it’s really not a big deal, and it’s not your fault Elias is forcing us to do this, would it make you feel better if I went too—?”

“Martin,” Jon interrupted firmly, making him realize how much he’d been rambling. “Just.. uh.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, voice dripping with exhaustion. “..just forget this happened, please?”

Martin nodded and left the office swiftly. He had no intention to forget. In fact, he thought, if he was careful, he could take care of the arousal the situation had given him in the bathroom before he ran into anybody else.

..the... bathroom.

Martin stopped dead in the middle of the hallway, brain short-circuiting. Shit. There was nowhere to hide. The kitchen, the lounge, even the changing room ran the risk of anyone walking in at any moment. There was only one place that, if he was willing to admit his unfortunate situation, he could possibly..

“Martin, is everything alright?”

Speak of the devil.

He turned slightly to look at Elias, face burning red, trying to push away the thought of Jon’s helpless whimper as he wet himself. “Y-yes! I’m fine, everything is fine.”

Elias squinted at him and smiled, dropping his voice a few octaves. “Do you need a change, dearest?”

“What? Oh, um, no,” Martin stammered, knowing that his excuses wouldn’t hold up. “It-it’s nothing. Just, um.. don’t bother yourself with me.”

He gasped softly as Elias stepped forward and pressed a hand firmly against his crotch, rubbing in circles, making his half-hard cock spark arousal straight up his spine. “Are you certain?” He watched Martin’s eyes dart down the hallway and he laughed. “Aw, worried about being seen?” He sped up the movement of his fingers. “Or would you like that?”

Martin choked back a moan, knees wobbling, unable to bridge the gap between him and Elias even to get stability. “Come, follow me,” Elias purred, leading Martin into his office. “Tell me what got you so worked up.”

“Jon.. he went in front of me,” Martin whined softly, allowing himself to be louder now that they were in private.

Elias shoved Martin down on the couch and put his calf between Martin’s legs, his foot resting beneath his ass. “That’s precious. Grind on me.”

Martin immediately did as he was told, his diaper crinkling as he moved his hips, rubbing his cock on Elias’s leg. “Hah, fuck..”

“You got this worked up over seeing Jon pissing, hm?” Elias teased, tilting his ankle to help Martin get more friction. “I bet you’d like to watch him wet himself for real.” When Martin moaned, he grinned. “Yeah? I can make that happen, if you want. Refuse to give him a diaper, see how quickly he forgets.” 

The image of Jon, eyes wide, hands shoved furiously between his legs, watching in futility as a dark stain spread down his slacks and into a puddle around him on the floor, wandered through Martin’s mind. He gasped and felt his nappy get impossibly tight. “I thought you would like that,” Elias mused, brushing his cheek with a thumb. “All you have to do is ask and it’s yours, love.”

“I-I don’t..” He gasped for air, burying his face beside Elias’s knee. “I just, just want you now..”

Elias clicked his tongue in disapproval. “That’s a shame. I think I would have enjoyed the sight as well. But for now, I’ll take care of you,” he purred. Martin rutted helplessly against his shoe, glad for once to have the diaper to keep the stains of his precum from his trousers. “Do you need more?”

Martin nodded desperately, his breath coming in short bursts already. Elias laughed. “You can use your hand, slut.”

Whimpering, Martin reached down and palmed himself over his trousers, not even concerned with the loud crinkling sounds. Elias took a step back, merely watching as his lover touched himself, his eyes screwed shut and face burning red. “That’s a good boy,” he said, delighting in the way it made Martin’s movements slow for just a second. “If I’d known this was all it took to get you so horny, I would have started doing this ages ago.”

“Please, please let me touch..” Martin cried, losing himself in the feeling. He was melting under the desperation of his own inadequate touches, unselfconscious and unrestrained. “I need more, Elias,  _ please!” _

Elias smiled. 

“Go on.”

Martin immediately pulled back and reached into his trousers, jerking himself off. He whined long and loud, turning his head to the side. He didn’t care who saw or heard, all he knew was his  _ need _ . And that was what Elias had been waiting for. 

“You’re already close, aren’t you?”

He nodded, speeding up the hand on his cock. “Well, then,” Elias said, smirking down at him. “Come for me.”

Martin let himself build up a little more, moans coming in short bursts, before his leg jolted and he cried, “Oh-- Elias!” His mouth hung open, panting and breathing out little half-formed pleas. When he had finished, he pulled his hand away sheepishly, opening his eyes to see Elias staring down at him with an expression close to pride. “Such a good boy for me.” 

Before Martin could think of something to say, he realized with horror that the warmth between his legs was growing and spreading and certainly more than just cum. He couldn’t break eye contact as he pissed himself, Elias’s smile dangerous. “And there we go. All better now, hm?” He extended a hand to Martin. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
